femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shsdss5043/Gretchen Morgan (Prison Break)
' Gretchen Louise Morgan', also known as 'Susan B. Anthony '(Jodi Lynn O'Keefe), was a former soldier and a high ranking operative for The Company. Background When Theodore Bagwell was looking through Gretchen's file, he mentioned her father. She worked for the Company as a high-ranking operative, and conceived her child - Emily Morgan - from General Jonathan Krantz, who was presumably her lover at the time. Gretchen shows, through early flashbacks, how she was imprisoned and tortured during the Iraq war, something that has left her tough and resilient, but also empathetic in her weaker moments. When she is tortured by General Zavala, Zavala observes how she does not break down during torture, and notes that it is not the first time she has been tortured. She first appeared hiding her scratch on her cheeks with make up. Later, she lured Lincoln to meet her at Garfield Price Building by telling L.J. Burrows, whom she hold as hostage, to inform Lincoln about the meeting. She later reveals how much she knew about the brothers and offered Lincoln to watch a video: Inside the video, L.J. Burrows and Sara Tancredi are hold as hostages. She told Lincoln to tell Michael that he needs to break James Whistler out from Sona or both Sara and L.J would be killed. She told Lincoln to meet her at the bar everyday to report what's going on. She threatened to kill Lincoln after she learned that Lincoln took something from Whistler's girlfriend, Sophia. When Lincoln asked if he could talk to Sara, she first refused but later agreed. After knowing that Lincoln tried to break Sara and LJ out, she warns him not to do that again. She claimed to have killed Sara and put "her head" in a box as a punishment to Lincoln. She later killed the Gravedigger as she thinks he will turn them in. After Michael broke James out of Sona, Gretchen met with Michael at an abandoned warehouse but James ran and later exchanged LJ and Sofia for Whistler in a high security building. Whistler then meets with Mahone and offers him to join The Company with Gretchen waiting outside. Trivia * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe is arguably most famous for portraying bully Taylor Vaughan in the 1999 movie She's All That. * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe's other villainous roles include serial killer Debbie Strand in Devil in the Flesh 2, vampiress Layla Simmons from Vampires: Out For Blood, murderous femme fatale Lisa from The Finder, the evil Spider Demon from Charmed, tragic alternate reality villainess Gina Wright in'' A Nanny's Revenge'', wicked stepmother Lucy Lafleur on Eve, Satan worshipper Isabella from Two and a Half Men, and bully Candace Aimes from Tru Calling. Gallery screenshot_4350.png screenshot_4341.png 8e47ffb1-73ef-46d6-aba0-bed31f7b1ca3_detail.jpg|Gretchen tortures Sara. screenshot_4345.png screenshot_4351.png screenshot_4352.png gretchen2.jpeg screenshot_4349.png screenshot_4342.png screenshot_4346.png screenshot_4347.png screenshot_4348.png tumblr_inline_mrhq5g5j301qz4rgp.gif screenshot_4353.png tumblr_m4txmnjL6P1qe3aixo1_250.gif Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Redeemed Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Torturer